


A Muddy Rest

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is a Sweetie, Chara Has Issues, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mud, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, but we love them, i loooove chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: "You tell a joke about a kid who slept in the soil..."After a stressful encounter, Chara hides away in a muddy portion of Waterfall. A little goat pays them a visit.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Muddy Rest

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work, so I hope you enjoy it! chara is my favorite, so I'm so happy I get to write them!  
> anyway, have fun with the fic!

Chara sank their body into the mud, letting their breath slow and closing their eyes. 

Safe safe safe safe…

They sat there and thought that singular word until they no longer felt their heart pounding in their rib-cage. They know the small monster hadn’t meant that remark to sound like it had, monsters weren’t like that. Even if some weren’t perfect, they weren’t like them.  
Not like humans.

Chara finally sat up in the mud, looking down their yellow shirt and picking off the flakes of mud, ignoring the spots that cluttered their reddish-brown hair. Mud was nice. Mud was safe. Mud was secluded.   
Chara liked the mud in Waterfall especially. Since the ‘rain’ drips down constantly, the mud is the perfect place to sit when everything feels like too much. Too much like up there.  
Chara sighed. Stop thinking about it. You’re not there anymore.

Despite their distaste for humans, Chara still wanted the monsters to see the surface. The sun, the stars, the flowers…  
They didn’t know how yet. They’d figure that part out.

Chara was now fully sitting criss-cross in the wet dirt, their hands in their lap. They were calm now. They just sat and listened to the distant sound of precipitation.

Alone.

Almost.

The sound of footsteps swiftly approached, the soil making it impossible to tread quitely, and Chara sighed and turned their head to the noise, fully knowing who was following them.

“Chara!” Asriel shouted, coming to a stop near the muddy human.  
“Greetings, Rei. How’d you know I’d be here out of all of my hiding places?” Chara replied, an unimpressed look on their face.  
“Chara, you always come here to calm down. The other spots seemed too obvious!” Asriel answered, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Chara just stared him down.

“...Woshua saw you run here…” Asriel admitted, smile fading from his expression.

Chara nodded in victory, their suspicions being confirmed.

“Are you okay, Chara? I know you don’t like talking about that stuff, but... I care about you, you know?”  
“Yeah, yeah. You only tell me every 10 minutes. And, to answer you, sure...I’m better than I was,” Chara responded, a small smile lighting their otherwise melancholic expression.

“Good. Can we go home now? My fur is getting wet…” Asriel started to turn around.

“I think I’m gonna sleep here,”

Asriel stopped. “Really? You can do that??”  
“Done it before. When they wouldn’t let me in the house up there.” Barrier’s seven, they’d said too much.

“Oh, uh, okay. I’ll tell Mom. Just, stay safe down here, okay?”  
“Yeah, Rei. Don’t get your tail in a twist, I’ll be fine.”  
“I know… be safe, okay, Chara?”  
“Yeah.”

As Asriel hurried away to a warm bed, Chara sank back into the mud, thinking about him. He was good to them. They thought...maybe they could tell him a bit more.

And with that, they let their eyes close, sinking into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh that was fun! if you liked it or have some criticisms, feel free to share!  
> sidenote: barrier's seven is a curse term in the underground for me. dunno why
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
